


Roddenberry's Vision (Wasn't Quite 20/20)

by shinealightonme



Category: Spaced, Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Doppelganger, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim despairs when real life doesn't live up to television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roddenberry's Vision (Wasn't Quite 20/20)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/profile)[**xoverland**](http://community.livejournal.com/xoverland/) for the Doppelganger challenge (actor: Simon Pegg). Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/102466.html).

"Tim," Daisy sighs. "Come on, you can't stay in there forever."

"Go away."

Daisy pounds on the door again, frustrated by this strange future where people makes doors that you can't jimmy open.

Still, she's dealt with Tim's stubbornness before. "Fine, then. I guess you don't want to see this ray gun."

"It's called a _phaser_," Tim corrects immediately, then pauses. "They really gave you a phaser?"

"Yes."

"I don't care."

"That's all right. I'll show it to Mike."

Tim's door flies open. "You can't give Mike a phaser!" The panic on his face gives way to confusion. "Where is it?"

"Nowhere," Daisy says, pulling him out of the room. "You didn't _really_ think they'd give a phaser to some random woman who popped in unexplained from the 21st century, did you?"

"Who knows _what_ these people would do," Tim mutters darkly.

"I don't get you. You ought to be _thrilled_. This is exactly what you've dreamed about all your life, and now that you're actually on the Enterprise, all you do is complain."

"But it's not the Enterprise!" Tim exclaims. "The Enterprise isn't so – sleek, and shiny! And these people, they have the right names, but they're all wrong. I don't know who that captain is, but he is _not_ James Tiberius Kirk."

"So, maybe he doesn't look like William Shatner – which is really a plus – he's still a good guy. They're all still good people, and we're still on a spaceship!"

Tim shot her a dirty look. "You never cared about Star Trek."

Daisy's already annoyed. She'd ditch Tim, but she isn't sure she's allowed to wander the ship, and she doesn't want to be the only one who gets in trouble.

She's double sure they aren't allowed in Engineering, but the seeing the engine's actually improves Tim's mood.

"Whoa, now, what do you think you're doing," a Scottish voice calls out, and even Daisy knows who that is.

"Hello," she turns to greet him, and trails off.

Tim's goes sullen again with further evidence of the future's inaccuracy. Scotty just sounds amused. "Well, now, this is a bit of a strange happenstance."

"It's like looking at a mirror," Daisy squeals.

"Is not."

Daisy elbows Tim before turning to Scotty. "Hi, I'm Daisy. It's really great to meet you."

"Likewise, Miss Daisy. I'm – "

"Not Scotty," Tim objects. "And you don't look like me, either."

"Well, I have to agree with you on the second count," Scotty concedes. "I haven't got that ridiculous hair."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair."

Daisy elbows him again, and eventually gets him to play nice. It helps that Scotty plies them with liquor; that's certainly what makes Tim concede that, okay, maybe this fellow is good enough to be called "Scotty".

They don't ever figure out the uncanny resemblance. Tim continues to insist it means nothing.

And years down the road, after they return home and Tim moves to Scotland, if he names his first son Montgomery, well. That's just a coincidence.


End file.
